LOTM: String Theory S3 P16/Transcript
(Alex, Miles and Mina are seen on the couch the next day) Alex: Still hasn't called you? Miles: No. It's weird too because he always calls when he says he's gonna call. Alex: He's probably busy. Mina: Yeah, you know how cops are. Miles: I guess. Alex: It'll be fine man. You're just overthinking this a bit too much. Miles: I hope you're right. Alex: I know I am. (Omega separates from Mina as he awakens) Miles: Oh, there he is. Mina: Hey there sleepyhead. Omega: What did I miss? Alex: Not much. Omega: *Sees Miles* Oh. Hey Miles. Miles: Don't worry Omega, I'm not mad at you anymore. Omega: Oh. That's good. Miles: I hate to think how mad Uraraka and Izuku are... Omega: I'm sure they'll be fine. Miles: Maybe. Mina: They can't stay mad at you forever. Omega: Just give them some time man. Miles: Alright. (The four sit in silence as they each do their own thing) Alex: Hey Miles, has your A.I detected anything? Miles: Not recently. Puppets are probably taking a break after Radeon's killing spree. Mina: I still can't believe he's weak to sunlight. Alex: It seems to only be when he's full of blood. His body probably heats it up so he can absorb it easily. Miles: So even the tiniest bit of heat from the sun must've been enough to put it over some kind of deadly level. Alex: Exactly! Miles: Yeah well he'll probably take a break after all of that. (Omega is seen playing with a stuffed toy) Alex: Huh, I thought he was more mature than that. Mina: His personality reset after he died remember? Alex: Oh yeah. Omega: What's wrong with that? Alex: Nothing I- Omega: You want me to show you that I can still fight?! Alex: Yo yo! No man, I was just- Omega: Nope, you asked for it! (Omega bonds with Alex who proceeds to look around at himself) Mina: Oh boy. Alex: I don't like this. Miles help me get him off! Miles: Hold on! (Miles crawls over to Alex) Miles: Where is he man?! Alex: I don't- (Alex feels Omega start to shift) Alex: Ah what the heck!? Miles: What is it?! Alex: He's trying to nibble me or something! Miles: What?! Alex: He's doing something! Miles: Is it hurting you though? Alex: No, it just tickles! Miles: Well hold on! (Miles scans Alex's body until he finds Omega) Miles: Got it! (Miles grabs Omega and pulls him off of Alex where he reforms) Omega: Had enough? Alex: Please, never do that again. Mina: Omega! Omega: He called me immature! Mina: Well...I mean you did call him immature Alex. Alex: I didn't mean it like that! Miles: Come on guys calm down. He's only a baby. Alex: Alright alright. Omega: That's what I thought! Mina: Don't be so aggressive Omega. Omega: I was just kidding. Mina: Jeez I really don't remember having to scold you like this when you a baby before. Oh well. Hey let's go get the kids and play a game huh? Omega: Oh you mean the game we normally play? Mina: Yeah. Let's go. (The two leave as Alex and Miles stare confused) Alex: What are they talking about? Miles: I think it's that game where he hunts her down or something. Alex: Ah. I think I might start calling that game "Hunter and Prey". Miles: Ha. I get it. Still weird game for them to play. Alex: Hey Mina seems to like it, even though to my understanding she's lost each time. Miles: I feel like Mina may have purposely lost some of those. Alex: Hey, makes the kids feel happy. Miles: True. (Pearl and Zulu suddenly run downstairs) Pearl: Hey, can we sit here? Alex: Why? Pearl: It's for our game. We're gonna become you and blend in. (Pearl morphs into a clone of Alex) Zulu: Miles, give me some blood. Miles: What? Zulu: I need it to disguise myself so hurry! (Miles sticks his arm out as Zulu cuts it with his arm before morphing into a clone of Miles) Zulu: Now go hide. Alex: You got it. (Alex and Miles go hide as Pearl and Zulu sit looking like Miles and Alex. As they sit and wait, Mina returns, looking around carefully) Mina: Hmm... Where could he have gone...? Zulu: What are you looking for? Mina: Pearl and Zulu. Pearl: Oh. Mina: You seen them? Zulu: Not at all. Pearl: I think they're still upstairs. Mina: Well I just checked upstairs and it's completely empty. I need to hurry before their dad finds me. (Zulu and Pearl spot Omega and Foxtrot hanging from the ceiling telling them to be quiet) Pearl: Oh, well I don't know then. Zulu: We haven't seen them. Mina: Hmm... I'll check the kitchen. (Mina leaves the room as Omega and Foxtrot watch. They spot Charlie just waiting in a hiding spot) Omega: Alright, when she walks in you guys will pounce and restrain her. Zulu: Then what are you doing? Omega: Let's just say there's gonna be a shift in her perspective. Charlie: That was an awful analogy but okay. (As the 5 Targhul prepare for their attack, a portal near the warehouse opens. Out steps Scott) Scott:... The Defenders.... This time... There will be no escape. Frosty: I shall scout the place out. (Frosty moves ahead as Soyu stays behind, obviously conflicted about something) Scott: Why do you look so anxious? Jirosoyu: I'm connected to you Scott. Scott: So? Jirosoyu: I know you don't wanna do this. Scott: What are you talking about!? Of course I want to do this! I- Jirosoyu: No. That "King" personality of yours wants to do it. Scott: He and me are the same! Jirosoyu: Are you? The King hates the heroes and your brother. But not you. Scott:...... Jirosoyu: You know you don't want this. Scott: Just shut up and do what I tell you! Jirosoyu: *Sigh* Very well... But you should know: I still regret what you had me do to your brother. Scott: I don't care. (As Scott moves forward it returns to Mina who's returning from the kitchen) Mina: Okay not in there... He's always so good at hiding. (Mina goes to walk out when she's stopped by a disguised Zulu) Mina: Oh Miles! You scared me. Zulu: This'll be better for you if you just calm down and let us do our job. Mina: What? (Zulu's eyes become grey as he smiles) Mina:..... Zulu??? Pearl: Yep. And me. Pearl. Mina: Wait you both can- (Zulu and Pearl turn back to normal and pounce Mina as they pin her arms) Zulu: NOW! (Omega drops down from the ceiling and crawls over to Mina) Omega: Thought you could outsmart us? Mina: Jeez first the clones now your kids??? Omega: Yep. And we are well formed team. Mina: Well I guess you beat me again Omega. Omega: Ooooh I'm not done yet. Mina: Huh? What do you mean? You got me, so you won. Omega: Not until you experience a shift in behavior. Mina: A shift in.... No. Omega don't! (Charlie and Foxtrot appear, rush over and pin Mina's legs as Omega bonds with Mina) Mina: Omega please! Don't- *Starts to feel the shift and starts to laugh* PLEASE STOP! Charlie: Better than my pheromones. Zulu: How long will this last is the question. Foxtrot: Keeps us distracted! (Alex and Miles walk out) Alex: Yo what's with all the- (Miles and Alex stare at the kids as Mina writhes on the floor) Zulu: Hey. Mina: GUYS!! HELP MEHEHE! Miles: You know, I just heard Erin calling me. Alex: Yeah same. Miles: We're coming! Pearl: Bye! Charlie: Have fun up there! Mina: NO!! Miles: Sorry man, sounds really important. Alex: You have fun with them though. (Alex and Miles leave Mina behind with Omega and the kids) Mina: ALEX!! MILES HAHA! OMEGA PLEASE STOP!! (Omega's hand bursts from Mina's chest as he crawls out) Omega: You admit that you can't win right? Mina: YES! Omega: Hmm I don't know. What do you kids think? Pearl: Hmmm.... Charlie: Well... Mina: Omega please I admit I can't beat you! Please no more torture! Also... Its a little weird for you to pop out of my chest like that... Omega: Huh? Why? Zulu: Dad....Where do you attach yourself when you bond in that form? Omega: Usually around the stomach or spine. What, I can't do a little pop culture reference every once and awhile? Charlie: I mean it's pretty weird. Omega: I'm blind when I bond to a host, it's okay. Foxtrot: Still though... Omega: Hey, it's not like I do anything while I'm in here. Charlie: If you say so. Omega: You guys talk to me like I'm a predator. I'm a symbiotic parasite, same as you. Zulu: Okay we get it. Omega: Okay then. (Zulu suddenly senses a strange presence with his Spidey Sense as he stands up) Pearl: Zulu? Charlie: Bro you good? Zulu: I feel something... I think- (Suddenly a fist punches the wall knocking it down, showing Frosty) Mina: *Gasp* Frosty: Well well. Look what we have here? (Scott sets in the Warehouse) Scott: Huh, cute place you got here. Charlie: Oh great it's Scott. (The other Defenders arrive) Alex: I told you I sensed something familiar! Scott: Didn't think I'd come home huh? Uraraka: What are you doing here? Scott: Can't an old friend ever come around to visit? Miles: Not when it's you. Scott: Well you're not very cheerful Miles. Daddy not approve of your little Spider gig? Miles: Yeah I'm gonna break his neck. Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts